Dessert
by AllxFallsxDown
Summary: I don't know what to write here. This is just an Eli Goldsworthy smut oneshot for all you hormonal fangirls  which includes me  lol


He pushed my back up against the bookshelf. Spines of books were digging into my back as Eli's fingers dug into my waist, pulling his body as close to mine as humanly possible.I could hear the clink of silverware to dish in the room next door. My whole family was in there. All finishing up there dinner. Did any of them have the slightest clue to the real reason I excused myself from the dinner table, and why, mere seconds later, Eli excused himself as well?

I had invited Eli over for dinner tonight. My whole extended family was there. Grandma and Grandpa and everyone. But from the moment he walked in the door, if i'm going to be completely honest, dinner was the last thing on my mind. In fact, it wasn't on my mind at all.

He just looked so breathtaking tonight. More so than usual. I don't know what it is about those tight black skinny jeans, that guitar pick necklace, or those full lips curved up in his signature crooked smirk that made certain parts of my body flutter in excitement. He was just beautiful, and I couldn't help my teenage body from reacting.

He had followed me silently into my parent's study, right in the hallway off of the kitchen. Neither of us had to say a word. It was obvious in the look I had shot him from across the dinner table… _Follow me. I need you. Now._

His eyes had immediately darkened with a fierce look of lust that made my breath quicken and my heartbeat drop down between my legs. I walked away from the table towards the hallway, and a few seconds later, I heard his chair scrape the floor and he was following behind me.

Eli shut the door to the study quietly behind him. He slowly turned around to look at me. I had walked all the way to the other side of the room. My back was pressed up against the bookshelf, and I was looking up at him through my lashes, shyly biting my lip. My body knew exactly what I wanted, it was thrumming with excitement, and just the knowledge that my 87 year old conservative catholic grandmother was just on the other side of the wall made it that much more exciting.

"Bailey…" Eli murmured. He slowly, agonizingly so, made his way across the study to where I was standing. He didn't have to say anything else. He had waited for me long enough and I wasn't going to make him wait any longer. I didn't really have the will power to do so. He did things to me that no one else could.

He looked down at me with his emerald eyes, and gave me a small smile, not his sarcastic smirk, but a genuine smile, almost shy. And that was all it took. I reached up and grabbed him by the back of the neck pulling his head down to meet my lips with his.

And he was kissing me. It was full of love and passion. Just how it always was between us. But this time there was something more. Lust. And it was so thick in the air around us, it was almost tangible. Our kisses had never been like this. My brain and heart were running wild at all the possibilities this evening could bring us.

His hands slowly grazed up my legs till they came to rest on the backs of my thighs where they lifted me up so I was sitting on the bookshelf in front of him. I spread my legs and pulled him in, trying to get him as close to my body as possible.

He pressed himself against me, transferring heat between both of our bodies, as our tongues slid against one another's. His hands had never left my legs and were rubbing slow circles on the insides of my thighs, inching higher and higher as our kissing progressed.

"Eli… Eli," I moaned. I couldn't help it. The moans were dripping from my lips and I could hardly contain it. His lips had moved down to my neck, just beneath my ear. His hands had moved higher up my legs. They were all the way under my skirt and dangerously close to my panties.

Eli pulled away from my neck a bit and looked up into my eyes. Very cautiously, his index finger grazed over the fabric on the front of my panties. Oh, God. Could he feel it? Could he feel just how much I really wanted him?

"Eli…" it wasn't even a moan, barely a whisper. His finger was still grazing the outside of the fabric, and I was dying to know what his finger felt like behind the fabric, right up against my skin. He had this look in his eyes I had never seen before. It set off this explosive feeling inside my chest… and other places. Oh, his body was so close to mine."Bailey, can I…?" he whispered. I just nodded, knowing full well that it would be impossible for me to even form a coherent sentence.

I drew in a breath as his finger slipped behind my panties. He let out a groan as he felt inside me. He mumbled something that sounded like "so wet" but I couldn't be sure. I was lost in my own state of unimaginable bliss as I felt his fingers work there magic, touching me and teasing me till I was nearly chanting his name over and over again. My fingers, which were already tangled in his dark hair, began to pull extremely hard. I don't even know if I was aware I was doing it. I just knew I needed to grip something as I felt my muscles begin to tighten. Eli felt it too because he leaned forward and kissed me hard on the mouth as his fingers did there final dance, setting off the fireworks deep down inside. I moaned into his mouth as I came, writhing against his body. "Bailey, you're so beautiful," he whispered in my ear, as he slowly pulled out his fingers, make me shiver with pleasure, basking in the aftershock.

By now Eli was hard as rock. I'm not even sure how those tight skinny jeans were keeping everything inside. I could feel him pressed up against me. And just feeling how much he wanted me made me wet all over again.

I trailed my hand down his body till it rested on his belt. "Bailey," Eli whispered, looking into my eyes. "We… umm… we don't have to- to" he was trying to be a gentleman, trying to look after my virtue, but his willpower was rapidly dissolving, with each stroke of my hand against his jeans.

My hand trailed back up the front of his body till I reached the top button of his shirt. And then it was gone, thrown on the floor somewhere, and my fingers were running along his body, trying to feel any and every part of his beautiful chest at once. I could hear his breath hitch and feel his muscles contract every time I touched him somewhere new.

He was kissing me almost desperately, grinding his hips against mine as my hands wandered. They made there way back down to his pants. I looked up at his face and he almost looked like he was in pain. "Bailey… please," he begged.

I quickly undid his belt with shaking hands, unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled the zipper down. He practically sighed with relief when he was finally free of the tight constraint of his skinny jeans. My hand wandered inside his boxers. I was nervous but so curious. I had never done anything like this before. Cautiously, I let my fingers trail over him. His eyes were locked on mine, but were lidded and glazed over. He shuddered as I continued to stroke my fingers up and down.

I bit my lip as I wrapped my hand around him. He let out a loan moan and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against mine. "Ohh… Bailey," he was slowly losing control in my arms as I continued to move my hand up and down, faster and faster. His moans were so frequent now. He was so close. My heart was thumping so hard against my chest as I watched his face. But he couldn't come, not yet. I withdrew my hand from him, and he whimpered from the loss of my touch, opening his eyes to look at me.

The look in my eyes must have told him all he needed to know because his hands were frantically moving underneath my skirt, pulling my panties down. He pulled them all the way off my legs and dropped them to the floor, and with shaking hands, moved to pull his pants down more, just enough. And then he pushed forward, letting out a small whimper at the feeling of me around him. I gasped as he did it, and he stopped for a second, thinking he'd hurt me. "Bailey, I-I'm sorry…" he tried to apologize, but I pulled his head down to crash his lips to mine, rolling my hips forward letting him know I needed him to move.

And that was it. We were one, impossible to figure where I ended and he began. His forehead was pressed against mine, his lips against mine, but we weren't really kissing. More like breathing each other in as he moved in and out, in and out. He tried his hardest to hold eye contact with me the whole time, but I could tell it was getting more and more difficult, his eyes becoming more and more glazed. And me, all my eyes wanted to do was close and revel in the feeling of him inside me. But I didn't want to look away from his face, I loved watching how it changed with each movement, each rock of my hips, each thrust of his.

Soon it became too much, he had to close his eyes, bury his face in my neck and just lose himself in me. His moans were constant now, his lips never silent. "Bailey… oh god, I'm so close," he whispered into my neck. I moaned in response, it was impossible to form a sentence. I just rocked my hips harder, hearing my name over and over upon Eli's lips like a mantra. "Bailey, Bailey, ohh… Bailey."

I ran my hands threw his sweaty hair as I felt the fire in my stomach become more and more strong, flames licking up my body, heating it up and cooling it down at the same time. I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. The flames were very ready to erupt in an explosion. "Eli…" his name fell from my lips in a moan I couldn't control. My fingers were wrapped in his hair so tight. I was right on the edge. So close, so close.

And then Eli's moving became frantic, almost erratic. One hand gripping the bookshelf behind me, the other arm wrapped so tightly around my waist, pulling me as close to him as possible, he groaned "Oh god, Bailey… yes Bailey, yes…" as he came, his face buried in the crook of my neck.

And that was enough to send me toppling over the edge. Hearing him say my name like that, I was gone. It was much more intense than the one he caused earlier, much more deep, and his name left my lips in a loud moan before I could stop it, my hands pulling his hair. He let out a soft grunt into my neck as I slowly came down from my incredible high. And we just stayed there tangled up in each other, holding each other, not moving.

For a millisecond I was afraid someone in the kitchen might have heard us, but then I heard Eli softly sigh "Oh Bailey" in complete contentment and I couldn't think about anything else on earth except him.

After a few minutes, he placed a soft kiss on my cheek and began to gently disentangle himself from me. After he fixed his pants and buckled his belt, he leaned down to pick up my panties and handed them to me with a smile. I put them back on as he found his shirt and put it back on.

I slid off the bookshelf, realizing for the first time, that I was actually sore. After all, it was my first time. "You okay?" Eli asked, looking a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'm great," I answered with a shy smile. Eli wrapped his arms around me in a hug, placing a sweet kiss on my lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"Me too," I whispered back with a smile. Eli smirked. "Now lets go finish dinner," he said, and we both burst out laughing. He held the door open for me like a gentleman, then took my hand and lead me back to the kitchen.

"Bailey. Eli. Where have you two been? You've been gone over 20 minutes!," My grandmother said. "You missed dessert."

I just gave Eli a knowing smile. We already had our dessert.


End file.
